MAGIC: A New Enemy, A Dark Soul
by avisandra
Summary: Forced into this new magical lifestyle, Yugi, his other self and a couple of his friends struggle to make their stay in Hogwarts worthwhile and at the same time trying to figure out the motives of a new enemy.
1. Attack

Hey everyone. Was really inspired by YGO/HP crossovers recently. However, I hated the fact that most of them haven't been updated lately, so I decided to make one of my own for the time being. Hope you like it.

Takes place in 5th Year of HP in Hogwarts.

PS: I haven't watched the whole series of Yu-gi-oh. If there are mistakes, sorry in advance. Let's just pretend it's like that.'

* * *

The sun was already setting. The street lamps flickered open at the sign of dusk. One particular boy took note of this and quickened his pace. His tri-colored hair reflected the fading glare of the sun as the wind ruffled it softly. 

_I think you should've asked Kaiba to lend you a ride_…a voice berated inside his head.

Yugi nearly laughed aloud at his other's suggestion.

_We know the answer to that, Yami._

_Well…you should've at least had someone walk home with you…_

He rolled his eyes. _I think I'm old enough to walk home by myself_.

_Let me take over for a while. At least until the game shops in sight, _Yami persisted.

Yugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He appreciated his Yami's concern, he really did, but honestly, walking home is nothing to fret about.

He suddenly felt his dark half shift in his Soul Room.

_I'm telling you, Yugi, I can feel that something's just not right here…call it gut instinct if you will_.

Yugi's eyes visibly spaced out as he materialized in his own Soul Room. Without wasting much time, he went out the corridor. Yami was there, obviously waiting for him. The taller of the two had his arms crossed on his chest. His face, usually without a trace fear was now furrowed in a concerned expression. He looked down at Yugi.

Yugi stared back, tilting his head slightly while raising his eye brows. The perfect expression for someone that wants to look innocent and clueless at the same time.

Yami wasn't easily fooled. His hikari usually knew more than he let on. He stubbornly stared back. Yugi only widened his eyes, an expectant look on his face.

He sighed, dropping his arms to his sides, a gesture of defeat. His light gave a small smug smirk. He fidgeted, "It's just that—you see--…well I..." he stopped himself. This was _not _how pharaohs—even an ex-pharaoh—speaks.

"Yami…" his light spoke, soft and gentle. "That has long past…it won't happen again."

He blinked, surprised for a moment before understanding. He must've broadcasted his thoughts unintentionally. Not really his preferred way for Yugi to know, but it would do.

"Leave the past in the past," he continued. "I'm not going anywhere."

Going anywhere? No…he can't let Yugi "go anywhere". No, never again. It felt terrible to be separated from his light. They were half and a half. Together a whole. He remembered the time when Yugi's soul was lost; he had felt incomplete, empty. He had vowed then to find him, bring him back.

"And you did," a voice interrupted. He shook himself, realizing that his light was holding his arms. Apparently, he had broadcasted his thoughts again.

"You got me back," Yugi continued, squeezing his arm reassuringly. "I'm here, alive and well. All because of you," he said the last sentence with a reassuring smile.

All because of him…

"But it was because of me that we lost you in the first place…" Yami mumbled.

His light's already-gentle eyes softened even more. He opened his mouth to speak but before uttering another word he faded out.

Back in the real world, Yugi shook his head. He felt someone holding his arms tightly. He looked up and saw what seemed like four black-cloaked men. One had already grabbed him in a painful grip while the others were quickly making their way towards him.

"Quick! Quick! Stun him!" one shouted.

His senses snapped back into action. With a might tug, he pulled his arm away from the man, and without a second thought, ran way as fast as he can, not caring what direction he was heading to.

He could hear his yami inside his head. _Yugi! What's going on?_

Behind him, not very far, he could hear the robed men gaining on him. One was shouting commands at the others,"Stun him damn it! He's only a kid!"

He heard the footsteps cease for a moment, he chanced a look behind him. And saw a bright beam of red light headed straight for him.

_Aibou!_

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the something, for anything. Several seconds passed before he cracked an eye open, and blinked. He was in his room, his Soul Room.

Yami, apparently, had had enough. In a flash he had taken control, one hand already holding the card he had chosen to bring to life.

Unknown to him, someone relatively close by was currently in the exact same situation.

* * *

He did not waste any time to see the effect his chosen card had caused. The panicked shouts were enough to give him an idea. He ran. White spiked hair flying behind him. 

The grocery bag he was holding in one hand and the fact that the panicked voice of his hikari was ringing in his head did not help matters.

_Why are they after us? Wait…you did something didn't you?_

He growled, _Shut up! I didn't do anything! Besides, it was you who insisted on going out tonight!_

His dear host had just realized that they were short on their food supply at home and had proceeded to make a quick visit to the nearby convenience store despite his protests. They had just stepped outside from the store when a gang of robed men attempted a sloppy ambush (to him anyway) on his unsuspecting host.

Ryou's attempt to escape had made him snort. He was actually set on letting his light deal with it, but that changed when one of the men fired a red projectile that was suppose to stun him, as he gathered from the men's shouts.

_BAKURA!_, Ryou shouted mentally.

He responded in the same manner. _WHAT?_

_You're headed at a dead end! Turn left!_

He turned sharply, nearly loosing balance.

A flash of red made contact with the floor just beside him, charring the ground. He wondered what could've happened if it had been fired barely a foot to the left…

"Fools! Apparate in front of him! Block him!" he heard a shout behind him.

_Apparate? What do they mean? _

He found out the next second. Two of the party appeared in front of him with a small _pop_. With their arms raised up to their shoulders, they blocked the narrow alleyway effectively.

Bakura skidded to a halt, the dust under his feet spraying forward.

_How the hell did they do that!_?Bakura exclaimed mentally. Ryou could feel the surprise emit through their link.

One of the men blocking the way smirked. "Gotcha."

Bakura gritted his teeth. He could hear the others getting closer. The two in front of him were holding some kind of weapon. A gun?…He squinted his eyes, and blinked.

_Sticks? _Ryou said in his mind, unsure.

One shouted a word they couldn't recognize. He watched, half in caution and half in wonder as another flash of light came flying towards him. Only his quick reflexes saved him from coming in contact with it. It grazed his arm, and strangely, he felt a small wave of weakness course through his arm. It passed away in the next second.

He took his deck from his pocket, immediately drawing a card.

"Look out! He's doing it again!" one warned the others.

He took a card.

"_Dark Magician!_"

Bakura blinked. Strange, that sounded like…

Just past the two men blocking his path, a lean shadowed figure was running towards him. However, even from where he was, there was no mistaking that spiked head.

Yami looked back. Calling the Dark Magician had the desired effect. All the men chasing him had hesitated, intimidated by the sudden appearance of the magician. The magic giving "life" to the card would wear off once they're far enough.

_Thank you_, he heard Yugi mutter. He saw the magician bow his head slightly before standing before the group of four chasing them. His staff pointed downwards towards the smaller figures, at the same time fixing them with a cold stare, daring them to continue pursuiting of his master.

When he turned his head back to the road, he was completely surprised to see another group of the cloaked men. He was even more surprised to see the person they had cornered.

_It's Ryou! _His light exclaimed, surprised like him.

_Bakura more like it,_ he said, seeing the narrowed eyes and more defined spiked hair.

The said person seemed to have overcomed the shock of his sudden arrival even though the others were not.

"_Headless Knight!"_

Yami stopped running as an armored knight appeared. It pointed its lance at the men separating them before charging. The men parted like water.

He continued forward. The once-tomb robber (and maybe current) graced him with a smirk, saying, "Nice of you to join us, Pharaoh."

Their pursuers did not seem to expect that they'd be handling two of them together. They were already backing away.

"What the—wasn't Macnair suppose to deal with the other one?" one said aloud.

"Maybe they're on their way…" another said.

"Tch…never mind the others! Knock them out!"

Simultaneously, the ones left raised their hands, holding a curious wooden stick pointed directly at them.

"Pharaoh…_Yami_," Bakura said at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Yami asked.

"_Yami_," he said again, stressing the word.

The pharaoh was at complete lost as to what the other was trying to say. "_What?_"

At the look of confusion still present on his face, Bakura knew that his message wasn't being understood. "Use your _Yami_ so we can get outta here."

Yami blinked.

Bakura could not believe how damn stupid the pharaoh was. "Do it now unless you want me to send every Ra-damned person in this block to the Shadow Realm!" he shouted, not bothering to speak at the corner of his mouth anymore.

At the same time, Yugi shouted in his mind, "The card, Yami! The _Yami _card!"

Finally understanding what Bakura meant, Yami, took a card from the holder at his side, pouring the necessary Shadow Magic to fuel its power.

Just as numerous red shots fired, the entire alley was covered in yami, _darkness_.

* * *

KAME HAME GAME SHOP 

The two yamis had successfully escaped from their predicament with no lasting damage whatsoever. At least, everyone but Yami. Once arriving at the game shop, they had asked Yugi's grandfather to close the shop immediately. Though a bit surprised at the strange request, the old man did so. The two then rushed to Yugi's room to avoid any more questions.

At the moment, Bakura was set on trampling over the pride and dignity of his pharaoh. Yami wasn't too happy.

"I thought you were just saying my name, alright?" he huffed furiously.

Bakura made no effort to contain his laugh. "Oh my Ra, Pharaoh! How goddamned thick can your skull get?"

The one receiving the end of the insult crossed his arms, growling low in his throat. Bakura ignored this.

"It's a good thing you had your dear hikari inside your head," he went on, smirking.

"Hmph…just drop it alright?" he said, glaring at the thief. "Besides, we should be trying to figure out what just happened anyway. As far as I know, we have done nothing that could've somehow angered a stick-waving, black-robed gang to start chasing us," he paused, looking thoughtful, and then gave Bakura a suspicious look. "Unless, _you'd _want anything to share with us, thief?"

"For your information, pharaoh, I've been a completely good boy," he said, a bit defensively. "I'd even let Ryou shuffle through my mind if you want."

Yami was unconvinced.

Bakura's eyes widened. His hair settled down, the sharp spikes softening. Ryou looked at Yami.

"I thought that too. But it can't be him, I never had a blank memory when he takes over ever since."

Yami raised an eye brow, "He never stole anything ever again?"

"Well…he did and still does," he admitted. "But he didn't steal anything of value that could've led to something like tonight. Besides, you and Yugi were chased as well. So…it must've been something we've _both _done."

Yami looked thoughtful. _Any ideas, Yugi?_

_Not anything I could think of…we don't have anything of value with us._

_Well, aside from the Puzzle…_his eyes widened.

Yugi caught on. _But anyone who knows about the Millennium Items are on our side now...or gone._

_But still…_

"Yami suspects that someone's after the items…again," Yugi stated, taking over.

"The Items?"

"It's the only thing that can explain why those men were after us."

Ryou' eyes widened, "But if they're after the items…then you don't think…"

"Marik might be in trouble too," Yugi finished for him.

"Oh…"

"But don't worry!" Yugi suddenly said, sensing his friend's obvious concern. "We escaped, didn't we? Relatively unharmed too. Marik should have no problem."

Though his voice was full with optimism, Yugi couldn't help but be worried too. Though it may be true that Marik could handle practically anyone with the power of his Millennium Rod, there's still the fact that the people they had just encountered were far from normal as can be. It's almost as if they have magic themselves.

* * *

HOGWARTS 

Albus Dumbledore arranged a stack of books on his desk. He laid each one on his desk, looked at their titles, then began arranging them in alphabetical order. He sat for a moment in silence, then looked at his watch. A very curious device, without numbers at all. He looked at the door expectantly.

Three minutes passed.

He looked at his pile of books, laid them out again, looked at the date it was published, and arranged them chronologically; oldest to newest. Then he looked at his watch, straightened his pointed hat, and stared at the door.

A minute passed. He sighed, reaching a hand to pick up his books again. However, before he can lay them out, someone knocked on the door.

A moment later, a head poked out, bright neon-green hair framing a heart-shaped face. Upon seeing Dumbledore, the visitor opened the door fully and stepped in.

"Ahh…Nymphadora, finally. Perfect timing, I was just about to arrange my books by page numbers," he gestured at the book pile he had been occupied with for the last several minutes.

The visitor, a woman, looked at him. "Uh…"

Dumbledore waved his hand, smiling kindly. "Never mind, never mind," he turned around and walked towards the table, sitting himself comfortably. "Come now, sit."

She sat.

"Now, are we comfortable? I could have a house elf fetch us a light meal."

Nymphadora, more commonly known a Tonks, was actually mighty hungry. But for now, hunger could wait. She shook her head.

"Very well, to business then," he said, laying his hands gently on the desk before fixing her with a stare. He was giving her his full attention. "So…how are the boys?"

"I was tailing the small kid, the one with the hair like this…" she squeezed her eyes shut for a second.

Dumbledore watched, honestly amused as Tonk's previously bright green hair started to form spikes around her head and at the same time, forming long jagged bangs at the sides of her face. The green gradually toned to black, yellow, and crimson. He gave an amused smile and chuckled, "Mr. Yugi Mutou, then."

Tonks fished a hand mirror from her robe pocket. "Hmm…" she mumbled, "Some kind of hair this kid has…wonder how this stays up…" she poked the tallest spike curiously.

Dumbledore coughed.

"Oh, ah…sorry," she changed her hair to its previous state; neon green. "Anyways…" she paused, recollecting her thought. "Right, well you're suspicions were correct sir. He was heading home when the Death Eaters tried to catch him, four of them, I think."

"You managed to drive them off?"

"Uh…not really. I was about too, but then, the Yugky Mutti—"

"_Yugi Mutou_," Dumbledore corrected gently.

"Uh…yah, heh, sorry. Anyways, he started using _magic_, sir. Drove the whole gang of Death Eaters with it too."

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Magic? Hmm…the same as ours?"

She shook her head, "Can't have been. You should've _seen_ it, Professor," she said, completely awed. "He even summoned some kind of…wizard, I think. But it was over ten feet high."

"A summoning spell?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Probably, but top-notch…though how he did it…being a muggle and all, I don't know."

The headmaster looked thoughtful too. "Maybe, Mr. Mutou isn't the muggle we are led to believe…"

"The white man too, sir. The one assigned to Kingsley. He did the weird summoning too."

He blinked, "They were together?"

Tonks shook her head, "No…they ran into each other. Another group of the Death Eaters were pursuing the other one. I met Kingsley then."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. Strange, Voldemort sends several of his Death Eaters to two teenage boys. Muggle boys at that. And even more surprising was that these same boys manage to fight them off so easily. Why, even some of the top Aurors have trouble dueling with a Death Eater, and yet, these two manage to remain unharmed even after the dangerous encounter with not one, but _eight_. Quite an amazing feat that is.

"Another thing, Dumbledore, sir," she said, causing Dumbledore to look up. "It's just that…it's so strange. The Death Eaters, they weren't aiming to _kill_, sir. They were merely trying to stun the boys."

Another strange fact to the already strange situation. And still, with all the information he currently had, it still wasn't enough to explain anything. He had but one choice.

"I see," he said, "Very well. Wonderful job, Nymphadora. You should see Alastor, he's already planning for our little visit for young Harry."

"But what about—"

"I'll be taking care of this personally…well, perhaps with a few chosen help…" he stopped for a moment, "Yes…that would be best," he said to himself. "Anyways, I'll send Elphias and Dedalus after you later, after they give their own reports. Kingsley could go on ahead with you."

Tonks stood up, "Alright."

"Ah…and could you ask Severus to come up here?"

"Of course, I'll inform him on my way out."

As soon as he heard the door close, Dumbledore, sat back on his chair and reflected. No one just suddenly starts using magic. It should start no later than around ten years old. But what about these boys? They can't have been late-bloomers, not with the skill they showed in escaping the Death Eaters, and certainly not with their obvious knowledge of using this strange kind of magic at their will. He wouldn't be surprised if Dedalus and Elphias would report something similar to him later.

The door creaked open. A robed man entered, his mouth settled in a frown under a hooked nose.

"What do you need of me, sir?" the man asked, stopping just in front of the school's headmaster.

"Severus, I need you to pick up these people for me…"

He smiled as he handed Snape three envelopes. Hogwarts will be seeing new faces this school year…

* * *

Made the first chappy long so you an have some kind of clear example of how I write and stuff, and so that we could jump right ahead to the main part in the next chappy. 

C and C welcome.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Thanks to those who reviewed for taking the time to do so. Thanks too those who read. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

Here, we meet the one and only guide of our heroes to the magical world. Who could it be? wink

* * *

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Yugi descended the staircase and made his way to the kitchen. 

Suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air, and blinked. It seemed that Grandpa was cooking breakfast. He peeked through the kitchen doorway.

And saw Ryou setting the table.

The said person looked up, just sensing Yugi's presence in the room. "Good morning, Yugi," he said with a smile, "Your grandfather's managing the shop." He then gestured towards the table, where a plate of perfectly fried eggs and a pitcher of iced water were already laid out, along with two sets of plates. "The bacon's almost done."

Without a word, Yugi sat himself on one of the chairs, a bit dazed. Why was Ryou here?

_We let them stay for the night, remember?_, he heard his yami say inside his head.

It took him a moment to comprehend. _Oh, yeah..._, he recalled what they went through just last night. Those stick-waving people…were they another group bent on acquiring the Millennium Items?

As he thought about this, he reached for the plate of eggs. He tipped the plate over his own as he held a fork on another hand. Just as he was about to start eating, he felt a rather painful smack.

"Ow!" he yelped, cradling his hand. He looked up and saw Ryou holding a turner. "What did you do that for?" he exclaimed.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, and in a less than normal voice, said, "Just because you're the one housing the pharaoh doesn't mean that you're going to eat first."

"But I'm not—"

"You keep that egg on the plate and wait for the bacon, and me," he added. "And tell that to his majesty too"

Ah...not actually Ryou then.

Yugi retreated. "Uh…okay, sure, Bakura."

The thief smirked, not at all looking less dangerous armed with a cooking utensil than a sharp dagger. "Good boy."

Yugi, or rather, Yami, glared at him, "I think you should be a bit more grateful to our tolerance of you in this household."

He shrugged. "It was only one night, and besides, I should've been long gone," an annoyed expression graced his face, "Unfortunately, my hikari was set on repaying you for your…hospitality."

Yami rested his head lazily on one hand.

"By making breakfast?"

"What were you expecting? A gift?" he scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry your greatness, but unfortunately, in this world, you won't be getting any _offerings_ from us low-lifes…since you're one yourself."

He scowled but did not talk back.

With another smirk, Bakura went back to cooking the bacon. He poked it uncertainly; Ryou was the cook, not him.

"So…you're confident that you could handle this problem of ours yourself?" the pharaoh's voice said after a few moments of silence.

"More than confident," he said at once. So? It was true, he might not want to _face _the problem entirely, but a few years of hiding could put anyone off his scent, he thought. Ryou would be whining all the way, but he'll put up with it.

"Hmm…" droned Yami. "For some reason, I have this feeling that you'd be hiding in a hole until the danger's past."

"Yup," he said in an almost cheery tone. He moved the bacon around the pan. How was he supposed to know if it's done? Maybe he should let Ryou out…

_Bakura, you're doing it wrong,_ came the pleading cry of his host, _Let me out!_

He looked at the strips. He was quite sure that it shouldn't be going black. _Fine, fine_, he grumbled.

He was about to relinquish control to his other when Yami spoke from his side.

"I think it's going bad…" he said, looking closer. He then looked up at him, "Obviously, Ryou's cooking talent doesn't extend to you."

That statement made him change his mind of allowing his light to take over.

"Really?" he said, his voice low.

Yami looked at him then shrugged, going back to his seat. "Fine, don't listen to me. _You're _the chef, not me. Do what you want."

Bakura's grip on the turner tightened. He was seriously considering stabbing the pharaoh with it.

"Yugi! Ryou!" came a voice, Yugi's grandfather, "Someone's here to see you!"

_Hmph, maybe some other time…_

Almost immediately, both boys hurried towards the actual game shop, changing dominant souls on the fly. Both yamis would settle their little fight later.

"Who is it, grandpa?" Yugi asked upon entering, Ryou following close behind him.

The old man pointed at the man on the other side of the counter. The moment Yugi looked at him, he could tell that this was no ordinary man

The first thing Yugi noticed was how the man was looking at them. It was as if he would rather not be here at all. His face, framed by greasy black curtains of hair, was set in a nasty scowl, there was also the hint of a glare in his cold dark eyes. It was clear that this was someone you'd think twice before trifling with. Second was has attire. Yugi was pretty sure no one walks around in a black billowing cloak.

_Yugi…_came the voice of his other, _look at his hand._

He did, and his eyes widened. The man was holding one of those wooden sticks that the men they encountered last night attacked them with. He had his arms folded, but he could just see the end of it poking out of his side.

"Grandpa…why don't you go at the back?" Yugi said, making his voice as normal as possible, praying that his grandfather wouldn't get suspicious.

The old man looked puzzled for a moment, shrugged, then said, "Alright, but call me when you're done…"

Yugi looked over at Ryou and could tell that they both felt the same way, his friend has switched to his other self.

Bakura was staring at the visitor intently, daring him to make a move. One of his hands has disappeared inside his pocket, preparing to summon a monster should the situation arise.

_I think we should do that too…_his other's voice floated inside his head.

Nodding slightly, Yugi allowed Yami control over his body.

Bakura noticed the change at the corner of his eye, and for a moment, thought about how strange it is to actually fight along side the former ruler of Egypt, along with this thought came a feeling that he couldn't recognize just yet.

"Wise decision…leaving the old man out of our little…conversation," the man spoke, a sneer was evident in his voice, probably rivaling that of Bakura. He looked at both Bakura and Yami for a moment, frowning, before going back to a scowl. "That Egyptian must've been lying when he told me he had no contact with you two. You seem perfectly aware of the situation than I was led to believe."

Bakura's eyes widened. Egyptian? Was this man referring to Marik?

"Now, to business," he unfolded his arms, making no attempt to conceal his weapon.

Yami and Bakura hesitated no longer. They both drew a card, preparing to use it. Bakura took a quick glance at the card he drew, and held back a nasty smile. _Man Eater Bug_. He might've spared them lasting damage before, and mind you, that was something he rarely, if never, did, but now, he wasn't so generous.

"What the—" the man started, looking at the two teens holding a single card each as a weapon.

Yami was the first to attack. "_Spell-Binding—"_

"Hey, wait! Yugi, stop!" a voice cried out of nowhere. A very familiar voice.

He stopped himself. And looked past Snape to see…

"Marik?" he managed to blurt out, the tomb robber beside him in no better state than him.

What the—what the hell are you doing with _him_?" Bakura demanded, referring to the man, who by now had his stick pointed threateningly towards them, completely surprised by Yami's sudden move.

The blonde Egyptian merely sighed. "Before that, could you two just calm down and drop the…uh…cards?"

Yami hesitantly pocketed his card. Bakura made no move to do so.

"I'm not going to lower _my _weapon until he," he pointed at the man, "lowers his exploding stick."

"This exploding stick is called a _wand_," he said, nonetheless, he placed it inside his pocket. Bakura narrowed his eyes for a moment. There was just something about the man that exuded something sinister. Finally, after a few moments of staring, he gave in and deposited his card back to its deck.

Yami gave Marik a questioning look.

"I guess we should start over at the beginning?" he said, with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

Marik nodded, then looked at the robed man.

"I'm Professor Snape—"

"A professor? You don't say…"

Snape glared at the white-haired boy.

_Bakuraaa…_came a pleading cry from inside his head. Ryou did not want the man taking the first impression of him from Bakura.

The thief snorted mentally,_ Fine, YOU handle it then,_ with that he forced control to Ryou, who found himself under the glare of a slightly furious Snape.

"I…uh," he stuttered, silently blaming his other self. Trust Bakura to leave him in the worst situations. "Sorry," he finally managed to mumble.

Fortunately, Yugi went to his rescue, "Professor from where?" he said, both to lead Snape's attention away from his friend and keep the rather bad start to an even worse ending.

Snape looked at the smaller boy.

"A school," he said. "In Europe. Where you're asked to attend."

"Huh? Why?"

"The situation's complicated...I was informed that you were both attacked by Death Eaters?"

Yugi and Ryo exchanged a look, both having no clue what a 'Death Eater' was. "Uh…what's a Death Eater?"

"Those people who chased you. The men in the black hooded cloaks," Marik supplied.

"What do they have to do with us transferring to another school?" Yugi asked.

"They are the very reason that you should consider entering the school," Snape said in a grave tone. "The Death Eaters is a society dark wizards, somehow similar to killers and criminals in your world. And for some reason, they have their eyes fixed on you."

"Wait, how can you be so sure?" Ryou asked, eyes wide.

"Spies of course."

"You were spying on them?"

"No. We were spying on _you_."

Almost immediately, Ryou's hair flared up, his usual soft spikes becoming more defined. His eyes narrowed considerably as he spoke in a low but demanding voice, "Why?"

Snape noticed the dramatic change of the boy's attitude. "That is not for me to answer," he said firmly. "My only task is to escort you boys to Hogwarts."

"Hog-_what_?" the tomb robber said rudely, making Yugi cringe. Snape seemed like the someone you wouldn't want to anger. He felt sorry for Ryou. He was sure it would be him that would pay for the tomb robber's actions.

Feeling that he should attempt once more to save his friend, Yugi said, "_Anyways_, I'm Yugi Mutou, and this is…uh…Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you, professor."

Snape averted his attention to the other boy.

_Thank god, Yugi_, Ryou muttered mentally.

Bakura snorted, _Trust the pharaoh's brat to suck up to the teacher_.

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you liked that. 

C and C welcomed.


End file.
